Star's Saturday
Star's Saturday is the first episode of Heart vs. The Forces of Pretty Much Everything. Summary When a new kid comes to school named Heart Mothibi, Star has an entire Saturday out with her. Plot Mrs. Skullnick introduces a new kid to the class named Heart Mothibi. Heart nervously waves hi at the class. Star then whispers to the kid next to her that she kind of looks like her when she rebelled from being queen. The kid next to her than whispers to Star that she heard from another student that her dress is a potato sack painted black. But then the lunch bell rings and all of the class, including Heart, have to go to the lunchroom. We cut to the lunchroom as star is trying to snag a seat next to Heart, but her efforts are worthless, as Heart sits near the cheerleader's area, which the cheer squad will never let star in. But she tries to sit next to Heart anyway, but when she's about to sit next to Heart, the cheer squad scares Star away by hissing at her. Star ends up getting a seat next to Marco instead. Star begins to talk to marco about how to find out more about heart. Marco questions why Star's asking this, and star responds by saying that Heart is pretty mysterious. Marco suggests that star can have a girl's day out with her on Saturday, which is tommorrow. Star says yes, and we cut to tommorow. We see that star is hitching a ride with Marco on his bike. They then stop as Heart's house. Star looks up and sees that the house is old, rickety, and worn. Star says that this is where her GPS lead her, so she decides to go in. Star knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. Out of the blue, the door opens and she sees a small eye looking at her. The eye floats up and goes closer to her. The eye reveals itself to be part of a bat, and the bat flies at her, but she ducks. Then, many more bats fly at her, until Heart shoos them all away. Heart then sees star, and she nervously says hi. She then asks why star's here. Star doesn't know what to say, but Marco whispers to her from across the house that it's okay to lie. Because of this, star says that she wants to just simply hang out with her. Heart says that it's okay, and star immediately starts taking Heart to her house. We cut to star showing heart her room, but star gets interrupted by heart going to the corner of the room. Heart begins to scour through star's chest, but then she looks down and sees briefs. She picks them up and starts sniffing them. Disgusted, star makes heart drop the briefs, and pushes her away from them. Star then decides to show Heart her love sentence poster. After looking at it, Heart whispers to Star if she truly likes being in captivity. Star says no. Heart says that she probably has it up for ironic reasons, but star interrupts her again by taking Heart upstairs with her. But to her surprise, she sees it that heart isn't following her, but instead, about to listen to star's love sentence cd. Star is about to stop her, but she's too late, and Heart starts listening to the first track on star's love sentence dvd, "Awesome Feeling." Heart begins to start dancing a little. Heart says that she's never felt this feeling before and asks what it's called, and star answers by saying that this feeling is called dancing. Heart starts to dance around the room and is bit frightened, but later warms up to it, and says that this is actually fun. Star then realizes that this may be a good Saturday after all, and after that, we cut to a montage with Awesome Feeling playing throughout it. During the montage, we see star and Ice Skating throughout the town, hanging out at Blam-o burger and giving everybody free snowflake cones, and going on a waterslide throughout the house. We cut to later and see Heart and Star getting ice cream cones. They both ask for an two ice cream cones, but Heart asks for one more angrily than star. Star shows how to ask for two cones nicely, and star pays and they get the two ice cream cones. Star asks why Heart is so odd and rough. Heart responds with saying that she can tell why she's so strange, but it'll make star sad. Star says ok, and that she can handle some tears. Heart says fine, and begins. Heart says that she doesn't have any parents and was a foundling. She was found by wolves, and they raised her. Although she was reluctant at first, she learned their way of life. They scavenged, had meals, and slept together, so they were technically family. But, one day, a midnight raid in the kingdom of mewni led to the castle. The wolves were afraid to go in there, but heart was brave and went in. Heart's findings were easy at first, but then she went into the Royal bedroom, where the whole family was sleeping together. She had to be careful around there since the royal family was sleeping, and if she awoke them, she would be dead meat. But then, she saw the royal wand and was lured in by the shininess.